Deep Within
by Ale-chan
Summary: Camus se recluye en su Templo después de regresar de una misión. La extraña actitud preocupa e irrita a Milo, quien no tarda mucho en ir a buscarlo. Basado en Ep G, pero no necesitan conocerlo. MiloxCamus.


**Deep Within**

Milo suspiró con renuencia y decidió que si Camus no se dignaba a bajar hasta el Templo de Escorpio, entonces él se encargaría de sacarlo a la fuerza de Acuario. La batalla en contra de los Titanes había concluido hacía dos días y, después de haber dormido por un día completo, Milo sabía que lo que seguía era atender las heridas que sus cosmos aún no lograban curar.

Desde hacía años que Milo y Camus cuidaban mutuamente de sus lesiones. Hacerlo fue una consecuencia natural de entrenar juntos y se había convertido en un ritual que seguían con religiosidad. Para Milo, no había algo mejor que terminar las intensas horas de combate en el Templo de Escorpio y en compañía de su mejor amigo. Incluso el pungente aroma del alcohol y de la cinta quirúrgica solía dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro por el simple hecho de evocarle a Camus y a sus atentas manos. Le encantaba el que el frío Santo de Acuario confiase tanto en él como para permitirle atenderlo en sus momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad. Camus era la persona más importante para Milo y quería pensar que Camus sentía algo semejante por él.

Apenas llegaron a Atenas, Milo invitó a Camus a su Templo para realizar las curaciones que tanto necesitaban. No obstante, el hombre rechazó su invitación con excusa de que lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Milo se sintió defraudado, pero también exhausto, y no insistió sino hasta el día siguiente, cuando Camus volvió a rechazarle. Para el segundo día, Milo decidió que no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así y tomó la decisión de ascender hasta el Penúltimo Templo.

Milo no dudó un instante en adentrarse a las termas de Acuario, lugar desde donde titilaba el relajado cosmo de Camus. Su compañero se encontraba sentado a un costado de la pileta principal y retiraba las muchas gasas que cubrían su cuerpo semidesnudo. Milo apretó los labios al notar que muchas de ellas estaban manchadas con sangre seca y se culpó a sí mismo por no haber insistido en ayudarle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —las frías palabras lo despertaron de su ensimismamiento—. Te dije que no necesitaba ayuda. Regresa a tu Templo.

Milo se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacia su amigo. No había llegado tan lejos para dejarse amedrentar con palabras.

—¿No necesitas ayuda? —asomó su cabeza por encima de su hombro y notó que las muchas heridas de su espalda seguían sin ser atendidas—. Está bien. Deja me siento aquí mientras veo cómo te pones los parches en la espalda.

Camus cerró los ojos y Milo notó una tenue coloración rosada en sus mejillas; una coloración que no tenía nada que ver con el vapor que los rodeaba.

—Por si no lo has notado, estoy quitándome las vendas, no poniéndomelas. Voy a tomar un baño.

—Bien. Te ayudaré cuando salgas del agua.

—Milo… —gruñó en modo de advertencia.

—¿Qué pasa, Camus? —tomó asiento a su lado y le observó con detenimiento—. ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Estás enojado?

—Estoy cansado, es todo.

Milo infló sus mejillas y comenzó a dar ligeros cabezazos en contra de la frente de Camus.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Te pasa algo y no me quieres decir qué es!

Camus se levantó de golpe y arrancó de su brazo la última tira de cinta adhesiva.

—Deja de ser tan necio y retírate, por favor.

—¡¿Necio yo?! —preguntó indignadísimo—. ¡Eres tú quien no me quiere decir qué te pasa! ¡Si tienes un problema, dilo en lugar de comportarte como un crío de cinco años! ¡Ni siquiera Aioria es tan testarudo! ¡Y eso que casi tuve que atarlo a la cama para que no abriera sus heridas!

Desde su asiento Milo divisó un intenso destello en los ojos de Camus. No supo identificarlo ni qué lo ocasionó, mas fue suficiente para convencer a Milo de que ese era un buen momento para cerrar la boca.

Camus suspiró y regresó lentamente a su asiento sobre la fría banca de mármol.

—¿Fuiste a ver a Aioria?

—No te preocupes —respondió con fingido desinterés—. Está muy lastimado, pero su sirviente cuida bien de él. El único problema es que el imbécil insiste en dejar la cama. Ni siquiera un monstruo como Cronos puede hacer que el idiota se quede quieto por más de cinco segundos. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Hubiese seguido despotricando en contra del Santo de Leo de no ser porque Camus le sujetó con fuerza del hombro.

—¿Camus?

—Hablas mucho de él.

—¿Cómo?

—De Aioria. Todos estos días… —por algún motivo, Camus no se atrevió a continuar.

Aunque Milo no entendía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo, fue reconfortante sentirlo tan cerca. Colocó su mano sobre el brazo del otro y acarició con suavidad uno de los muchos moretones en su cuerpo.

—Estas heridas son de nuestra pelea contra el dragón —Camus asintió—. Él te hizo esto mientras me protegías. Lo siento. Debí haber sido más rápido.

—No es nada. Al final lo derrotamos, ¿no es así?

Aquellas palabras fueron insuficientes para confortar a Milo, quien mordió su labio inferior y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—De haber lanzado antes mi ataque no habrías salido tan lastimado —alzó el rostro hacia Camus y recargó su frente en contra de la suya—. Por favor, Camus. Déjame atenderte.

Las pupilas de Camus se dilataron y Milo pensó que una vez más le pediría que se fuera. Casi se cayó de espaldas cuando el hombre asintió y le mostró la sonrisa más bella del mundo.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo si dejas de hablar de Aioria y te bañas conmigo.

Milo rio por la felicidad de saber que pronto volvería a cuidar de su mejor amigo y comenzó a quitarse las piezas de su Armadura. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos quedaran desnudos y se sumergieran al agua.

—Es raro que te bañes en agua tan caliente —comentó Milo mientras se acomodaba en su lugar usual en la orilla derecha de la piscina.

—Es bueno para desinflamar los músculos.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, Camus no se quedó en su lado de la pileta, sino que caminó hasta colocarse detrás de Milo. Lo sujetó de la cintura y se dejó caer con él sobre el asiento sumergido. Milo, tan acostumbrado a compartirlo todo con su amigo, no pensó demasiado en sus motivos y se limitó a disfrutar de la cercanía.

Ese día descubrió que bañarse con Camus era mil veces mejor que curar sus heridas.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Genuinamente creo que el Milo de Ep G podría tener la cabeza de Camus entre las piernas y no se daría cuenta de lo que está pasando. El pobre está demasiado obsesionado con Aioria y con ser tsundere jaja! Admito que en un inicio no me encantaba la versión de Okada para Milo, pero la verdad es que el humor me ganó. Además, me encanta el contraste que se vio con el Milo de Assassin. Digo, no ha salido mucho, pero se ve mucho más maduro y noble y alsdfjlaksdjflñkjlk. No creo que haya sido intención del autor, pero muestra un muy interesante desarrollo de personaje. Ojalá que pronto veamos más Milo.

Este fiqui lo quería hacer desde que leí el Tomo 19 por primera vez (Milo y Camus se enfrentan contra un Dragón y Camus protege a Milo mientras éste se prepara para lanzar las 15 agujas al mismo tiempo). No obstante, apenas ahora que Kamite se decidió a retomar el manga me animé a escribirlo. El Camus de Ep G me da la impresión de ser enojón y celoso. Pero no se preocupen, Camus siempre será el favorito de Milo (cuando no es Kanon *coff*).

Y bien, con esto cuasi termino mis aportes para el Milo Ship Fest. ¡Uff! ¡Ha sido algo muy laborioso, pero estamos muy, muy felices con la respuesta que tuvimos! Muchísimas gracias a todxs por su aporte. Ustedes han hecho la Milo Ship Fest. Recuerden que, si no han terminado sus trabajos, pueden seguir compartíendolos con nosotros. Rebloguearemos todo aunque tengamos que irnos hasta fin de año.

En mi caso, me falta el fic de 'premiación' a la pareja más popular. El resultado es como de las elecciones en el EdoMex: ya todos la vemos venir, así que vayan pensando en un prompt jeje!

¡Ciao!


End file.
